


What Happens Outdoors, Stays Outdoors

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Victoria spend the night camping. What happens outdoors, stays outdoors. Or does it? Explicit for the description of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Outdoors, Stays Outdoors

Setting up the tent outdoors, Joy and Victoria are ready for their first foray into camping. This wasn’t typical of the ladies, but Melanie thought it would do them some good to get out and try a bit of nature. Joy and Victoria were always snubbing this sort of thing, as roughing it was not their idea of fun. A day at the spa was their idea of fun, but definitely not mucking around in nature. Joy looks around, taking note that they were surrounded by trees. The air was crisp, and cool. Cool enough to wear a lightweight jacket.  
They struggled to get the tent up, for hours they spent grumbling and moaning about how to put the thing together. Then finally after some more struggle, and an accidental misreading of the instructions by Victoria herself, who had read the French instructions instead of the English, the tent was up. Joy had no knowledge of French, and was frustrated. For all she knew, Victoria could have been cussing her out. But, the tent was up, and everything was getting started. Joy went in search of firewood, and Victoria went to find her. As they hike through the mountainous area, Joy uses the axe to chop some firewood as Victoria watches lovingly, drawn to the fact that her spitfire was wielding an axe and chopping wood. To be honest, she was turned on by it. Biting her lip gently, she continues to watch.  
All snuggled in their sleeping bag, Victoria could hear all the noises as she and Joy lay quietly in their sleeping bag, spooning each other. She heard the creek running, the wind blowing against the fir trees. All these sounds bothered her. Victoria hated the sound of silence. Turning to her phone, she presses the button, checking for messages. There were none, and the service was almost non-existent. After all, they were in the mountains. Snuggling against Joy, she hears a rustle of noise outside. She hopes Joy is still awake, and whispers softly, ‘Joy, do you hear that?’  
Victoria’s voice trembled. She hoped and prayed to god that there wasn’t a bear outside. Joy gets up, grumbling as she had been trying to just go to sleep and here Victoria was, rambling on about a bear.  
‘This better be real, ‘Joy mutters, as she peers out the tent. Just as she opens the tent, she hears what sounds to be a growl. Placing her fingers to her mouth, she covers her own mouth in an attempt to keep herself from screaming out of sheer terror. Victoria peers out a little, only to jerk her head back inside the tent. Grabbing Joy, she pulls her back inside and they furiously zip the tent back up in an attempt to keep both of them safe.  
‘Are you fucking nuts?’ Victoria whispers, and Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow.  
‘We’re both fucking nuts,’ Joy corrects her, ‘because we listened to Melanie when she said that we needed to try and become one with nature…’  
Victoria pulls Joy into her arms, ‘It’s alright, babe. I’m here…we’ll get through this together. But next time though, let’s just stay at a hotel the entire weekend.’  
Joy nods, adding,’ We can spend it ordering room service, watching pay per view films and having a good roll in the hay. I could use a good romp right now, just saying.’  
Victoria smiles sweetly. ‘I could too. I’d jump your bones right now if there wasn’t that bear outside.’  
The two of them listen quietly, and sure enough, the bear must have left.  
Victoria opens the zipper and peers out, to find the bear going through their food. Quietly she places her palm against her face, knowing full well that she and Joy should have put their food somewhere where animals couldn’t get to it.  
‘Oh well,’ she sighs, ‘we can always stop for breakfast in the morning.’  
Joy smiles sweetly, and closes the tent, pulling Victoria inside.  
‘Why eat here, when we can always eat out?’  
Victoria giggles, knowing full well what Joy meant. She pulls her nightgown off, revealing that she had nothing on underneath.  
‘Oh Victoria, you planned this, didn’t you?’ Joy says, removing her own nightgown revealing that much like Victoria, she did the exact same thing. They both were naked.  
‘Shut up, Joy…and kiss me.’  
The fiery brunette throws her arms around Victoria, planting a kiss that took her breath away. Gently, she pushes Victoria to the air mattress they shared, and arches her back, slowly crawling on top of her. As she crawls, she kisses every inch of Victoria’s naked body. She then playfully tugs at an erect nipple with her teeth and smiles. A moan escapes Victoria’s lips, and she closes her eyes as Joy laps against her dampened skin with her tongue.  
‘Mm,’ she murmurs, as Joy reaches towards Victoria’s sensitive spots. Gently, she teases the area with her fingers, sending Victoria into a shudder.  
‘Jesus, Joy…where did you learn to pleasure a woman like this?’  
Victoria gasps, and Joy replies, ’I learned from the best.’ Winking, she then leans to cup a breast with one hand, and casually proceeds to finger Victoria with the other.  
‘It's multitasking at its finest, ‘Joy replies with a slight rasp. She then adds a second finger, hearing a quiet whimper escape the older brunette’s lips.  
‘You’re enjoying this aren’t you,’ she says with a smile and a kiss against Victoria’s damp collarbone. Her lips trail gently against the skin, teasing her gently. Just as she continues the action, a loud growl from the bear outside scared Victoria and she tensed up. Joy, her fingers still inside could feel Victoria tensing at the sound of the bear’s growl.  
‘Sweetheart, relax…it’s going to hurt if you’re too tense.’  
Victoria buries herself closer to Joy, feeling comforted and at ease. Joy fingers Victoria gently with her right hand as she whimpers and moans quietly, her lips pressed against Victoria’s soft lips. She kisses them, her left hand gently caressing Victoria’s cheek lovingly.  
‘I love you,’ she whispers to Victoria, watching Victoria’s reactions as she bites her lip.  
Victoria gasps for air, then whispers huskily, ‘I love you too, spitfire.’  
Joy quietly presses a kiss against Victoria’s forehead, continuing to finger Victoria’s clit gently, stimulating it as Victoria moaned. Her moans were louder than earlier, which turned Joy on, her own lady parts ready for Victoria.  
‘When can I eat?’ she asks with a smirk. Victoria, very much out of breath, replies, ‘Whenever you want.’  
Joy gently stops the foreplay and laps against Victoria’s clit, running her tongue against it, teasing it with the tip. Victoria closes her eyes, feeling the wash of pleasure run through her body. She bites her lip as an attempt to stop herself, but then Joy whispers.  
‘Honey, it’s just us and nature.’  
Joy makes another round against the soft pinky flesh, tasting the saltiness against her tongue. Victoria moans in pleasure, and Joy looks up, smiling as she watches Victoria react.  
‘There we go, let it out,’ she says as she leans down to tickle the small nub with her fingers lightly, feeling the wetness against the tips of her fingers. She licks her fingers, and then sticks them inside, fingering Victoria gently another time as she listens to Victoria moan and even at another point; she runs her fingernails down Joy’s back, leaving red marks down her back. Joy kisses her against the nape of her neck, brushing down against the collarbone and down her stomach, and brushes her soft lips against her pelvic bone. Victoria moans, and Joy smiles, knowing she was satisfying their needs for a good fucking. They hadn’t had sex in weeks.  
‘Mm, this is nice, ‘Victoria says, biting her lip. Joy looks up, beaming.  
‘It is, and just five minutes ago we were berating Melanie for telling us to embrace nature.’  
Victoria groaned, and reaches up to place a finger to Joy’s lips.  
‘Shut up and fuck me.’  
Joy rolled her eyes, and continued fingering her. Her other hand plays with Victoria’s breasts, teasing the nipples gently. She leans forward, and nips at them with her teeth playfully as Victoria gasps. She grasps onto Joy’s shoulders, her manicured nails running down Joy’s back once again, her nails digging enough to draw blood. Joy doesn’t notice, she just continues, and then finally, she pulls out as Victoria has an ear shattering orgasm, loud enough for the wildlife to hear. She then curls up next to Joy, nestling in her breasts, as Joy holds her with one hand, her other hand in her mouth, licking off Victoria’s juices.  
‘That was wonderful,’ Joy muses.  
‘Much needed, ‘whispers Victoria huskily.  
Joy smiles, and strokes Victoria’s hair gently. ‘Now remember, Melanie and Elka mustn’t know. What happens here outdoors stays outdoors, alright?’  
Victoria smiles, burying her head in Joy’s cleavage. ‘Our little secret.’


End file.
